


Prank War

by Firecracker (Firecracker907)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecracker907/pseuds/Firecracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka and Anakin prank the Jedi masters. They recruit a few Jedi along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Clone Wars or anything in the Star Wars universe or any reference to the Hobbit an Unexpected Journey I may make. This is meant to be funny and purely for entertainment. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

It was a dark and gloomy day on Coruscant, and Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano were bored out of their minds. They were both just lying on the couch, and Ahsoka was upside down staring at the ceiling. "Wanna practice dueling?" Anakin asked. "Nah." He deflated for a moment before saying, "What about…ooh, bowling with the cabbages in the kitchens!" Ahsoka sighed. "Not in the mood." There was silence for a moment before Anakin spoke up again. "We could pick on Obi-Wan, that's always fun." Ahsoka sighed heavily. "Been there done that." "Well we can't just lay around for forever!" Anakin snapped, slouching into the couch. "What about pranking all of the masters?" Ahsoka asked eagerly. Anakin slowly raised his head from the back of the couch. "That might just work! Great idea, Snips! Who do we prank first?" "Master Windu. He falls for everything!" Ahsoka said, snickering.

Anakin and Ahsoka followed Mace Windu all day as he got more and more confused every location he got to. They had changed every location and every time for all of Mace's scheduled activities. He had been wandering around the temple looking lost all day. "Wait for it…wait for it…" Ahsoka whispered as she and Anakin watched from behind a pillar in the temple as Mace Windu looked at his schedule on his datapad. He turned towards the council room, where his schedule said he had a meeting. He walked into the empty room just as Ahsoka closed and locked the door with the Force. Anakin pulled the rope that emptied a bucket of syrup onto Mace's bald head. Syrup streamed down his face as the Jedi Master turned bright red. "SKYWALKER!" Mace yelled furiously. "I know you were a part of this! You changed my schedule! How dare you! You know that I have obsessive-compulsive tendencies! This is damaging to my health!" "Sorry, Master Windu, you know how it goes." Anakin replied from behind the door. "Besides, I thought the Jedi code said that Jedi weren't supposed to give into anger?" "Screw the Code, let me out of here! I'll do anything, just get this stuff off of me! Please!" Anakin turned to Ahsoka. "What do you think, Ahsoka? Should we let him out?" "Only on one condition." Ahsoka replied with a straight face and she leaned in to whisper something to Anakin. He nodded with a huge grin on his face and turned to the door that separated the two from Mace. "As it turns out, Master, there is something you can do for us!"

"How did I get here?" Mace groaned to himself as he studied his appearance in the window's reflection. He was dressed up as a hula dancer, complete with the flower necklace and grass skirt. Ahsoka and Anakin were watching from behind their designated pillar, and they were both waving him towards the temple entrance frantically. He sighed heavily and walked to the entrance, stopping just beside the door and started to hula dance as people walked inside the temple, holding the big sign that Anakin and Ahsoka had made that said, 'free dancing partner'. Younglings walking past Mace giggled and pointed, and padawans started taking holovideos."This is great!" Ahsoka whispered to Anakin from their hiding place. They watched, laughing, as Obi-Wan approached Mace with confusion on his face. "Mace? Are you, quite all right?" "Perfectly, thank you, Master Kenobi." Mace said through gritted teeth. "Ah." Obi-Wan said, comprehension on his features. "Did Anakin somehow blackmail you into this?" "Unfortunately, yes." Mace growled shortly. "Well, then I'd best be going before he and Ahsoka rope me into their scheme, or worse, prank me too."

Obi-Wan quickly left the scene, but was followed by Ahsoka and Anakin. They snuck up on him once he had left the main halls and entered the bathroom. Ahsoka stood right behind him as he fixed his beard in the mirror and tried to perfect the gel to hair ratio on his slicked back hair, humming the whole time. She waited for him to turn around and then as Obi-Wan turned around he saw Ahsoka right behind him with a camera filming the whole thing. He jumped several feet into the air, screaming in his most high-pitched and undignified voice. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Anakin and Ahsoka collapsed into a fit of laughter. "Your face, Obi-Wan!" Anakin said, wheezing and almost choking through his silent laughter. "How dare you two! I have a delicate heart, you nearly gave me heart failure!" He rested his elbows on the sink and tried to catch his breath. "You better not tell anyone about this! Please, Anakin, I have a higher voice then most, don't show anyone that recording!" Obi-Wan snapped as the two pranksters lay on the floor laughing hysterically. "What's in it for us?" Ahsoka said once she and Anakin had composed themselves. "I…whatever you want!" Anakin and Ahsoka pretended to think for a moment. "Whatever we want…how about helping us with our next target." Ahsoka said slyly. Obi-Wan groaned heavily. "How about some cookies instead? I make a mean peanut butter cookie." Ahsoka looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Anakin laughed what he personally considered to be his most evil-sounding laugh. "Muahaha, Cookies, Obi-Wan? Not good enough. We need your assistance carrying out our evil plans. Ahsoka?" Ahsoka produced a document out of seemingly thin air and handed it to Obi-Wan. "This just covers any insurance details, if something goes horribly wrong in our plans, funeral arrangements, speech at the funeral, contents of your inheritance to future generations, i.e. the two of us. Just sign on the dotted line." Obi-Wan frowned as he inspected the document. "In case of laceration, beheading, incineration …incineration?! Is that a real possibility?" Anakin looked at him blankly. "Anything is possible when dealing with the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan. You should know that." "Fine." Obi-Wan said tersely. "I'll sign. Here." He scrawled his name messily over the dotted line on the bottom of the document. "Just don't tell any of the other masters, please? Show no one that video. They'd have a field day! My reputation would be ruined." "Hmm…" Anakin pretended to consider for a moment before ripping the document out of Obi-Wan's hands. "Deal. Now get to work, Master, we have important work for you to do. Yoda is next, after all."

"Is this really necessary, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked frantically. "We don't want Yoda getting overwhelmed, he's fairly old, he might just have a heart attack, and, and die and we might get blamed if he dies!" "Relax, Master Kenobi, this will be hilarious and won't hurt him in any way." Ahsoka replied as Anakin nodded. He tried to speak through chewing his sandwich. "Elax, Obi 'an, it'll be 'ine." Anakin nodded to Ahsoka. "Send in the strippers."


End file.
